


Love Isn't for the Faint of Heart

by lilydahlia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco questions Tracey about their relationship in an unusual manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Isn't for the Faint of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was "Lie to me." I wrote it as a bonus fic for my friend, Alex. This might possibly be the beginning of something, but I'm not sure yet. We'll see.

“Stop,” came the quiet command. 

Tracey growled low in her throat at Draco’s commanding tone. She hated that word. And she ached to remove the blindfold from her eyes. But she didn’t dare. He’d punish her even more if she did.

She remained silent as he moved behind her. 

“Have you ever been in love?” he asked as his hands moved down her hips to cup her bottom.

“No,” Tracey whispered. 

“Are you lying to me?” Draco asked as he slapped her bottom, hard.

Tracey hissed at the sensation. “Yes,” came her quiet reply.

“Then shall I repeat the question?”

“No,” she said. “I’m in love with you, Draco. It’s always been you.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Draco growled into her ear. “I’ve seen you with Nott. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you look at him.”

Another slap to her bottom came and it took all Tracey had not to turn around and kiss the daylights out of him. Draco had become overly possessive of her since they’d snogged in the library a few weeks ago. And she liked it. It made her feel wanted and desired. 

“I’m not,” she whispered. “He’s not…I’m not. I don’t love him. I love you. He’s just a friend. Someone I’ve known all my life.”

Draco jerked her around to face him. He took off the blindfold and looked into her eyes, gripping her upper arm tightly. She wasn’t afraid of him. 

Tentatively, Tracey reached her hands up to cup Draco’s face. Worry lines covered his brow and she ached to take them away from him.

“Don’t ever doubt my love, Draco,” she said, staring into his blue eyes. “You’re all that I want. You’re all that I need. And if you don’t bloody kiss me, I will slap you.”

Draco’s grip loosened and he closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers.

“You drive me mad sometimes,” he whispered. “I want you so badly.”

“You can have me any time you wish,” Tracey said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. 

Draco pulled back to look at her again, searching her eyes for the lie he wanted to see. But all he found was love and trust there. 

He pulled her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he kissed her deeply. 

Tracey sighed at the feel of Draco’s lips on hers. This is what she’d wanted since the first time he’d kissed her. She couldn’t hide it anymore. She let her feelings flow out of her as she flicked her tongue out to brush against his. 

Draco pulled back after a moment, breathless. “Promise me that you’ll never lie to me…about anything,” he said, brushing his fingers over her hair.

“I promise,” Tracey whispered as she captured his lips again.


End file.
